New Metal
Arquivo:1164816991.jpg Nu metal, também conhecido como new metal ou nü metal (em português: novo metal), é um gênero musical desenvolvido em meados da década de 1990 que fundiu influências do grunge e do metal alternativo com funk, hip hop, punk e vários subgêneros do heavy metal. Características do Gênero Afinação grave nos instrumentos de corda, bem abaixo do padrão (E); varia entre 2 tons abaixo ©, 2 ½ tons abaixo (B) ou 3 ½ tons abaixo (A). A técnica do Drop B é também bastante explorada, sendo transposta para afinações mais graves. Ausência marcada de solos de guitarra e outros resquícios de virtuose típicas do heavy metal. Um forte senso de groove, fruto da influência do funk americano e do hip-hop. Fórmula "verso-calmo-refrão-explosivo" (herança do Grunge). Constante variação entre vocal “choroso” (Korn e Limp Bizkit) ou suspirado (Deftones) e vocal “gritado” (Ill Niño e Linkin Park), raivoso ou as vezes Melódico (Incubus, Sevendust e Evanescence). Alguma influência da música eletrônica, adquirida do metal industrial e variações britânicas do Breakbeat, como é o caso do Jungle e do Drum n’ Bass. Uso de DJ, principalmente para acionar os samples e para efeitos de "scratch e Turntables". Algumas bandas usam guitarras de 7 cordas e baixo de 5 cordas. Influência de outros estilos além dos supracitados. Exemplos: MPB (Soulfly), Música latina (Ill Niño), Synthpop (Linkin Park), Gothic Metal (Evanescence) e música popular Armena (System of a Down). Uso variado de instrumentos diferentes tornando cada banda única por seus diferenciais. História Não se sabe exatamente qual foi a primeira banda rotulada de new metal. Algumas delas foram Deftones, Korn e 311. Algumas eram chamadas de aggro rock (vem de aggressive) e outras como Machine Head e Slipknot eram chamadas de metal alternativo. Com o tempo essas e outras bandas mais novas foram agrupadas num mesmo estilo pela grande mídia, especialmente pela revista Kerrang!; o rótulo ganhou ainda mais força por causa disso. No final da década de 1990, grande parte das bandas de nu metal que começavam a ter relevância no cenário musical tocavam no Ozzfest, um festival ambulante com bandas de heavy metal e rock and roll "pesado" tendo à frente o Black Sabbath e Ozzy Osbourne. O Family Values Tour também teve um papel decisivo na história do nu metal. Organizado pelo The Firm - o empresariado do Korn -, o Family Values servia de vitrine para o estilo. No primeiro ano da turnê (1998), só para ter uma idéia, tocaram o Incubus, Limp Bizkit e Orgy. Precursores Há quem diga que o nu metal é uma extrapolação do funk metal californiano, balizado pelo trio Faith No More, Jane’s Addiction e Rage Against the Machine. O funk metal antecedeu a mistura de heavy metal, funk, rock alternativo e hip-hop tão característica do nu metal. O alternative metal de bandas como Helmet, Faith No More, Living Colour e Rage Against The Machine. Muitas características dessas 4 bandas são encontradas nas bandas de new metal. A afinação baixa e os constantes riffs de pausa e ataque e a caixa de bateria seca alternado entre o metal setentista e o hip hop criados pelo Helmet, junto com muito dos barulhos noise e alternâncias do Rage Against the Machine, o vocal de Mike Patton do Faith No More e o groove do Living Colour deram muito das bases do que viria a ser o new metal. O tipo de riff de pausa e ataque constantes e caixa de bateria criados pelo Helmet se tornaria uma das características destacadas do nu metal. O nu metal também têm forte influência do metal industrial, principalmente a banda Nine Inch Nails. As letras implosivas e introspectivas de Trent Reznor, aliada à sua habilidade de misturar estilos díspares – thrash metal, EBM, hip-hop – foi influente no "calderão musical" promovido pelo nu metal. Outras bandas de industrial influentes para o nu metal foram o Ministry e o White Zombie. Ainda dentro do heavy metal, podemos citar o neo-thrash do Sepultura, Prong, Pantera e o Machine Head. Uma outra grande influência do nu metal é o grindcore inglês do Carcass, Bolt Thrower e Napalm Death. Citadas em diversas entrevistas pelo Korn, o protótipo-mor do 'Novo Metal', é provavelmente delas que o Korn tirou a idéia de botar seus instrumentos de corda numa afinação gravíssima. É interessante perceber que no “Reek of Putrefaction” (1988) o Carcass já afinava 2 ½ tons abaixo do padrão (Si). No disco “Realm of Chaos” (1989), do Bolt Thrower, a banda tinha as guitarras afinadas 3 ½ tons abaixo (Lá) – coincidentemente, a mesma afinação do Korn. Por último – e talvez mais importante – temos o "inprint" musical do hip-hop, contribuindo em muito pela a popularidade do estilo nos EUA. Tanto o hip-hop do “West Coast” (os californianos Cypress Hill e N.W.A) como o hip-hop do “East Coast” (Beastie Boys) deixaram marcas indeléveis nas bandas desse estilo. Estilos Próximos O nu metal está musicalmente ligado ao rapcore. Muitas bandas tem em seus álbuns músicas que podem ser classificadas como rapcore (Linkin Park e Limp Bizkit), mesmo assim esse estilo não costuma ser classificado como um sub-gênero do nu metal. Bandas mais recentes do metal industrial americano (Orgy, Static-x, Spineshank e Celldweller) têm se aproximado estilisticamente do nu metal. O metalcore também possui diversas bandas que são classificadas erroneamente como nu metal, muito por que foi o estilo que o sucedeu na grande mídia, pegando inclusive na carona muitos de seus fãs. Nu Metal No Brasil No início dos anos 2000 surgiram muitas bandas do estilo, principalmente nas regiões metropolitanas de São Paulo. Influenciadas pela cena norte-americana essas bandas acabaram adotando este tipo de sonoridade englobando letras em português, inglês ou também espanhol. Principais Bandas de Nu Metal Brasileiras Soulfly Chipset Zero Choldra